Balance
by Cover Girl
Summary: G.I. Joe is reinstated. Can Flint and Lady Jaye balance a marriage with the rigorous life of combat duty? WIP
1. No Time for the Married

FIC: Balance

Author: Cover Girl

Chapter: 1?

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimers: GI Joe and COBRA are the property of Hasbro, Marvel and Sunbow. Devil's Due has a license.

Author's Note: I have to revamp this slightly to adhere to ff nets rules regarding song lyrics. The original version of this story can be found over at www.jwa.

_**No Time for the Married…**_

"Allie, honey, what's wrong?" Dash was suddenly jolted by the sound of the door to their quarters slamming shut. Juggling the cell phone in his hand, he stood. "Hold on," he barked into the cell as he rushed to the door, swinging it wide. He stormed out into the hall, desperate to catch her. "Damn," he hissed through gritted teeth. Tightening his fist, he instinctively brought it up, slamming it against the doorjamb as he observed the elevator doors sliding shut. A knot formed in his stomach at the sight of her leaning back against the cold metallic wall opposite the door. Her hands resting to the sides of the railing inside, she stood with her head bowed down, resting her chin against her chest. He knew she was upset…. again.

Oblivious to the voice on the other end of the phone, he stepped back into their quarters, examining the aftermath of his wife's departure. Several books lay scattered on the floor along with loose papers. "Flint, answer me…Flint…" Duke's voice called to him. Unanswered. He stooped to retrieve the papers and day planner.

"Not now," Dash rumbled absently distancing himself. He paused to study her cryptic notes scrawled on one sheet. Turning it over, he grimaced noting the other side was a handwritten reminder from Lifeline about her annual physical. "Lifeline," he sighed heavily, shaking his head as slipped the papers back inside the day planner. "That's one reason she's upset…she hates going to sickbay." He rationalized, setting the book down beside their wedding picture on a side table. His fingers brushed over the silver frame, ready to lift it in his hand when Duke's voice intruded once more.

"FLINT! What the hell is going on? What's going on with sickbay?" Duke barked, gaining his full attention.

"Nothing, Duke!" He shouted back, lifting the frame in hand.

"Don't give me that nothing bullshit, what the hell happened? Did I hear the door slam?"

"This doesn't concern you," Flint growled.

"Oh…Allie?"

"Leave it alone," Flint warned, taking a seat on the sofa, the picture still firmly grasped in his hand. He leaned back, stretching his arm out to place it back on the table.

"Hawk needs you with him for the meeting."

"I thought YOU were handling that," Flint hissed, clutching the cell tightly. His knuckles whitened.

"I was until the latest Intel reported Zartan's 'noks were up to no good," he replied, opening his file. "I've got to set up a surveillance team to go baby sit them. Which reminds me, where's Jaye?" He heard Flint's frustrated growl. "What's going on?"

"Son of a …" Flint fumed. "There goes the weekend…I was going to surprise her and take her away for the weekend."

Duke clenched his jaw tight. "Can't you go another weekend?"

"I've been planning this for weeks…how the hell am I going to find time? I've been swamped with paperwork, war game preparations, and training, not to mention she's been in and out on Intel assignments since we were reinstated," he snapped. He realized she was as tapped out as he was. It was more than the damn physical. He paused, his mind replaying the morning before his cell rang.

They had been talking over breakfast for the first time in days. She had returned in the wee hours of the morning, quietly slipping into bed beside him. He noticed she barely stirred in her sleep when the alarm resonated throughout their bedroom. Careful not to wake her, he slipped from the bed and headed out to the kitchen.

She joined him a short time later, yawning as she shuffled her way to the coffee maker. She fumbled, reaching for the mugs to pour two cups, one for each of them. A pair of trusted hands caught her and steadied her back to her feet.

"Go get some sleep," he softly growled, wrestling the mugs from her hands. He turned one over on to the counter.

"Can't. I have to meet Hawk," she blinked, her eyes still heavy with sleep. She reached for the overturned mug.

Shaking his head, he reached, catching her hand mid air to stop her. "I'll get the coffee." He gently placed his hands on her shoulders, guiding her towards the bedroom. "Why don't you hit the shower first and I'll start scrounging up some breakfast?"

"But…" She yawned.

"Go," he mock growled, swatting her backside as she went into the room.

"You?" She stiffened her shoulders, pivoting on her toe to face him as she waggled her finger towards him.

"Go…I'm not on duty until noon. I can wait." He narrowed his eyes on her, refusing to take no for an answer. He watched her reluctantly slip into their room.

A short time later, both of them sat together, catching up on what each had missed, avoiding the sensitive areas of each other's jobs. It was the first downtime either could recall in days and both were eager to know what the other had been doing. His cell phone rang, interrupting them.

"Dash, let it ring. They can leave a message," she pleaded, reaching across the table to offer him a segment from her orange.

"I have to." he quickly snapped the phone from his belt, flipping the cover open. "Flint here…" He watched in stunned disbelief as she stood abruptly, pressing the orange into his hand. The rest was a blur. He silently watched her toss the remainder of her breakfast into the disposal.

"Allie…"

"Take the call…I have a debriefing with Hawk. I'll see you when I see you," she snatched her jacket from the coat closet and left in a hurry, knocking her day planner from the table near the door.

"Flint…Flint…HEY!" Duke's voice pulled him back to the present.

"Huh…"

"Talk to Hawk…see if you can get a leave put in for the two of you. He'll understand."

"I can't," he sighed heavily, raking his free hand through his hair.

"Well, it sure as hell isn't going to help him if your asses are burnt out," Duke prodded.

"We're not BURNT, Hauser!" He spat. "Worry about your own ass, I've got to get ready for the meeting." He slapped the cell shut. "Sorry, honey," he bit his lower lip, sadly nodding his head as he glanced at their photo.

Her meeting with Hawk had taken much longer than expected. Chiding herself for not calling ahead to tell Lifeline, she raced along the corridors.

"Lady Jaye," Flint rang out as she flew past him and Shipwreck.

"Not now," she slid to a stop in front of the elevator.

"Wait," he took a step towards her as she impatiently punched the buttons.

"No time," she growled, ducking into the stairwell. "I'm late…Lifeline's waiting."

"But…" He felt a slap on his back and whipped around to see Shipwreck grinning ear to ear.

"Sounds like you're sailing in some troubled waters, ol' pal."

"Don't you start," Flint hissed through gritted teeth, poking him in the chest. His icy glare cut through him.

"Hey, I'm not the one with a pissed off wife." The sailor raised his hands in defense. "But I might have an idea how to get your six out of this one…."

"She's not pissed," Flint snapped.

"Shipwreck, I don't think he needs your expertise in that area," Mainframe quipped, coming up behind them with several reports in hand. "All of the wrist COMs have been updated…what's going on with you and…" Mainframe caught sight of Flint's fists clenched tightly at his sides.

"Nothing is going on," Flint spat, grasping the files from Mainframe's hand. "Now, if you'll excuse me," he snarled, stalking off for his office.

"Man, what's eating him?" Clutch stepped out of the warrant officer's path, plastering himself to the wall. Mainframe and Shipwreck stared at one another before each raised a brow to Clutch.

Catching on to the problem, Clutch ruffled the back of his head, dragging his cap forward. "DAMN, I figured he wouldn't have that problem. I figured he was one lucky son of a bitch…hey, he's guaranteed some action every…."

"You idiot," Mainframe snapped, hitting Clutch square in the chest with one hand. The mechanic went staggering back, attempting to catch his breath. "The problem is they're both on the go, in opposite directions." He looked to Shipwreck for support.

"Hey, don't look at me…I thought the same thing he did."

Mainframe surveyed the corridor, lowering his voice to a near whisper. "I heard Lady Jaye complaining to Scarlett when they got in late last night…early this morning. She's tired of the constant go…go…go…she said she's hardly seen him since they put us back together."

"That makes sense," Clutch muttered, catching an odd look from the two men. "Hey, I'm not a complete pig." He swaggered a bit before leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest. "Man, that does suck. Come to think of it they're hardly in the PIT at the same time lately."

"What are you three doing slacking in the hall? Fine examples, the three of you are setting for the rookies." Duke bellowed, approaching the trio. "Anyone seen Flint?"

"He was headed for his office," Mainframe spoke up, stepping forward. "I gave him the reports on the wrist COM upgrades."

"Thanks," Duke waved, heading for Flint's office. He paused in his steps, turning to face the three men. "Shipwreck, I just spoke with Hawk. I'm taking officer of the watch tonight. I need you to take my place and help Clutch with the SHARC and WHALE upgrades. You're to keep an eye on the security desk while he oversees the new techs. Any questions?"

"No…. wait, I thought Flint was officer of the watch tonight," Clutch shifted up from the wall, dragging himself forward.

"He was until I pointed out to Hawk that Flint and Lady Jaye had plans this weekend." A smug grin formed over Duke's face.

"Man, he's gonna blow a gasket if he gets wind of you going over his head to Hawk about him and Jaye," Clutch groaned, wincing his eyes tight.

"Duke?" Mainframe narrowed his eyes on the former first shirt. "If Flint catches wind of you going to Hawk, some serious shit's gonna hit the fan."

"I'll deal with Flint later…hell, he should thank me," Duke scoffed, walking off towards Flint's office.

"You're late, Lady Jaye," Lifeline spoke without looking up from his desk. "Give me a few…I have to finish up Paige's chart."

"It couldn't be helped," she waited, fidgeting where she stood in front of his desk.

"I know," he sighed, setting his pen down. He stretched, leaning back in his chair. "I called around and Firewall said you were in Hawk's office again. I'll be with you in a few minutes." He waved one of his nurses over to them. "Exam room 4 should be clear," he pointed to the far corner of the sick bay. "Lady Jaye, follow Sheila please…you know the drill." He suppressed a humorous smirk, knowing it would raise her ire at him if she thought he found her apprehension the least bit amusing. He shook his head, refocusing on the chart in his hand.

"How's it going, Sheila?" Lady Jaye entered the room ahead of Sheila.

"You're the last one today," the nurse smiled, offering her a pale blue hospital gown. "You can change over there." She pointed to the curtained area opposite the exam table. "Call me if you need anything. I've got to get your chart." She paused in the doorway until Lady Jaye stepped behind the curtain. "Ed was right. She's the nervous type," she nodded, walking over to the desk.

"She didn't claim to have an emergency yet, did she?" Lifeline grinned from his desk.

"Not yet…I don't get it with these girls. That last one, Paige was the worst so far. The girl looked like a deer caught in the headlights…. and this one," she nodded towards the exam room. "She's so calm and affable…"

"Don't let Jaye fool you. She IS the worst…just be thankful Flint's not here or he'd be giving us the third degree. I made sure he was on duty when we scheduled her physical." He rushed a sigh of relief, relaxing his shoulders.

"They can't be that bad," Sheila laughed to Lifeline's incredulous glare.

"Let's just say…God help anyone that messes with Mrs. Faireborn," he groaned, recalling her previous visits to sickbay after a concussion sustained on a special ops mission with Duke, and the Iowa hostage fiasco. No one could keep Flint out of the sickbay and they weren't even married then.

"Looks like she's ready," Sheila noticed a shadow crossing the blinds. "I'll get started, coming?"

"Give me a few…"

Sheila walked into the room to see Lady Jaye standing on the scale. "I'll get that," she approached, opening up her chart. Lady Jaye drew a deep breath, sliding the counterweights to her previous weight. Her furled brow drew the nurse's attention. "Problem? …You've lost weight," Sheila smiled, jotting down the numbers. "I suppose that's to be expected though with all the training."

"Actually, I usually gain more muscle," Lady Jaye yawned, stepping down.

"Tired?"

"Long flight home last night," Lady Jaye reached back, rubbing her neck to loosen up a bit. "I've been through five different time zones in just as many days."

The sound of a light rap at the door prompted their attention.

"It's open, Lifeline," Lady Jaye called back over her shoulder, securing the hospital gown behind her as she walked towards the table and hopped up. Her feet dangling over the side, she rested the palms of her hands along the edge of the table.

"You look rough, Lady Jaye," he studied her carefully; scooting closer on a stool while Sheila brought forth a tray from the side counter.

"Gee, thanks."

"Only stating the truth," he nodded, fastening the blood pressure cuff to her arm. He pumped the cuff up, while pressing the stethoscope against her pulse, listening as he read the gauge. Puzzled by the numbers, he redid the test. "A little low?" He frowned, stripping the cuff away from her arm. He raised his small flashlight to check her eyes. "When's the last time you took leave?" He scowled, taking in faint bloodshot lines in her eyes and her swallow complexion.

"Couldn't say," she replied, fidgeting with the hem on her gown.

"This is insane," he grumbled, clasping his fingers over her wrist to check her pulse. "They're running the entire PIT ragged."

"We're trying to get the place up and running smoothly," she snapped, snatching her wrist from him. He cast an incredulous brow at her and proceeded to scribble notes in her chart at a furious pace.

"I'm sorry, Lifeline, I didn't mean that," she apologized, attempting to flash a bright but tired smile.

"What's the matter, Allie?" He softened, lifting his pen away from the chart.

"Nothing," she mumbled, avoiding Sheila's stares.

"Nothing, huh? We'll talk about nothing in my office when we're through, ok?"

"All right…" She agreed.

"Everything, ok?" She tapped on the office door.

"Well, yeah…I suppose if you consider exhaustion normal," he grumbled, slowly looking up from his desk. "You want to tell me what's bothering you?" He shifted expressions from annoyed to sympathetic.

"I'm fine."

"You're not fine. How's Dash?"

"He's running the show…I suppose," she entered, falling into the chair opposite his desk. She caught his concerned glare as she rested her chin in her hand, leaning against the chair's arm. "What? I barely see him these days and sometimes its only passing in the halls…. and, no, I'm not bitching. I knew this would happen…I'm tired."

"You're slightly anemic," he sat, flipping through the pages of her chart. "You're wrist COM should be regulating your biochemistry. I'll have Firewall and Mainframe check your COM. Everything else is fine," he nodded approvingly as he closed her medical record. "Allie?"

"Hmmm?"

"What's the matter?" He asked, his voice gently coaxing her to share whatever was bothering her.

"It's nothing… really," she stood, smiling warmly. "I have to finish translating a few documents for the rest of my report. I'll catch you later."

"The door's always open if you need to talk," he called after her.

"Thanks, I know."

"Where the hell do you get off going behind my back to Hawk?" Flint roared from across his desk. His fists clenched tight. His knuckles whitened, baring his weight as he leaned forward. "WHERE?"

"Hey, I was doing you a favor?" Duke growled back. "Besides…you sure as hell wouldn't have. Look at her…she's exhausted…you both are."

"You haven't seen her in days and…."

"Everyone's BURNT, Flint…take a look around you. I told Hawk that I could handle the watch AND the Intel. It's not a big deal. You're not going to miss anything."

"You had NO right going behind my back," Flint barked, knowing Duke was right but still wondering why he was so concerned. "Unless…unless…he's after something," Flint wondered, unsure how much he could trust Duke. Things had been strained since Duke left the military to join the agency. He'd become what Flint despised the most. Regardless of how connected Duke still was to Hawk, he was one of them, not a soldier. He was an agent. "What the hell are you up to now?"

"Just trying to help…when's the last time you and Allie got away on leave?"

"I told you to stay out of…" Flint hissed a low warning.

"FLINT…DUKE!" Hawk roared at them from the doorway. "What in the HELL are the two of you arguing about now? Half the damn PIT can hear the two of you," he snarled, slamming the door shut behind him. The force of the door slamming rocked the walls, shifting framed pictures to angles. To their credit, both Flint and Duke snapped to attention, bracing before the irate general. "ANSWER ME!"

"Sir, there's no need for Lady Jaye and I to take leave if we're needed," Flint replied, his steely blue eyes locked on Duke.

Sighing heavily, Hawk sat down in Flint's chair. "Flint, you're no good to me if you're burnt. WIPE THAT GRIN OFF YOUR FACE!" He barked at Duke who stood casting an 'I told you so' glare back at Flint.

"YES SIR," Duke braced his chin to his chest.

"At ease, both of you," Hawk rumbled. "This just came in," he dropped a folder on the desk. "Duke, you're to use Paige for this mission."

"But, Sir, she hasn't gone out yet."

"She won't gain experience if you don't use her…now, I need Jaye to go over the personnel records of the new candidates. She's in the PIT unless something big goes down. I brought her back to train the rookies not burn her out…and you," he pointed to Flint. "You're with me in DC tomorrow then off for 48 hours. Duke will set up the mission specs to run by you while we're in DC. We've managed to get this far playing the Jugglers game but I need all of you fresh. That being said…I want Beach Head running the surveillance on Zartan. Duke will coordinate the mission using Paige instead of Jaye."

"But…Jaye's the best one to handle Zarana," Duke interjected.

"You don't even know if Zarana IS involved. Zanya's been running things for Zartan. Jaye is out of this one." Hawk growled at him before narrowing his eyes on Flint's cool expression. "And you…I meant what I said. You're no good to me burnt out. This is still a team effort, not a one-man show." His furious expression caved to one of amusement. "She's rubbing off on you," he chuckled, recalling Lady Jaye's tendency to go it alone. "You have leave starting the moment we get back…TAKE IT. Duke and Stalker can handle it for a few days." He exhaled a deep breath, "What now?" He fumed, hearing his wrist COM going off. "Lifeline? What now, son?"

"I need to go over the physicals with you, Sir."

"I'm on my way…Hawk out," he turned back to the two men, switching his COM off. "Duke, you're officer of the watch tonight. I'll meet you on the tarmac at 0800," he trained his eyes on his hesitant warrant officer. "ANY QUESTIONS?"

"No Sir…" They replied in unison, standing at attention until Hawk departed.

"This isn't over, Duke," Flint rumbled.

"You'll be thanking me later," Duke grinned, backing his way out of the office.

Walking into their quarters, Alison heard the strands of a sweet soul ballad playing in the background. "Dash?" She surveyed the darkened living room. "Dash?" She called a little louder, setting her jacket inside the coat closet. Stepping back, she tripped only to be caught up by the waist and lifted up in his arms. "I thought you had watch tonight?" Glancing towards the bedroom door, she spied several candles burning.

"I did." She heard him whisper in a husky tone as he carried her towards the bedroom. He kicked the door shut with the heel of his boot and set her down to the floor gently on top of a pile of blankets.

"How did you manage to get out?" She stared up at him, slightly confused. He never skipped a watch or assignment.

"Hawk wants me at the meeting in the morning so Duke took my watch." He replied as he brushed a few stray tendrils away from her face before he leaned in closer, drawing her against his chest. His hands lightly massaging her shoulders, he felt her relaxing. "I thought, well, maybe just maybe, we should forget a few things tonight." A devilish gleam played in his eyes, bidding her to surrender to his patient hands, his warm breath caressing her ear as the lyrics enveloped them.

He cradled her face in his hands, lingering his lips just above hers for a moment. He drew her hand to his chest, placing it over his heart.

"A few things, huh?" She wove her fingertips through the black, wiry hair of his broad chest, lazily drawing circles. "You really went all out," she shifted her attention to the small table in the corner of the room, more candles were burning. The soft reflection of the candlelight danced along a glass bowl filled with grapes and melon. A bottle of sparkling cider sat chilled nearby, reminding her for a second they were still in the PIT, still on duty to a certain degree. He caught the direction of her gaze and tilted her chin up so that her eyes met his.

"Unless there's an all out emergency you can pretend theeveryone'ssleeping." He winked.

Dash lifted her hand to his lips, kissing her band. He dropped his hands to her hips, drawing her closer to him. She smiled, sighing wistfully as they swayed to the music. His hands smoothing the tension from her shoulders, he lowered his lips to the nape of her neck, softly nibbling his way up to her ear.

"Dash," she cooed, leaning into his embrace. A slow smile curled the edges of her lips as she rested her head on his shoulder, allowing him to pull her into his arms. "Hmmm?" She felt his warm breath caress her ear and closed her eyes; goosebumps crept along her skin only to be willed away at his touch.

"Shhh---" He whispered, running his hands down from her shoulders to her fingertips. He laced his fingers in hers, fanning them as he pulled her closer, pinning her to him as he lowered his lips to her collar bone, brushing his beard along the soft contour. He grinned at the gasp that escaped her lips. Stretching her neck up, she allowed his lips to travel along her neck before rolling her chin down so her lips could meet his.

"You still know how to sweep a girl off her feet." She sighed, falling back to the blankets.


	2. Words of Wisdom

Words of Wisdom  
  
"Dash?" She yawned, gingerly craning her head and shoulders up from his chest. The sound of their radio alarm clock had crept into her dreams, waking her. Rubbing sleep from her eyes, she snuggled back down beside him, nestling herself comfortably into the crook of his arm. "Dash?"   
  
"Hmm? Five minutes," he complained, raking his hand over his eyes and down along his jaw before settling it on her bare shoulder.  
  
"I thought you had off today," she swirled her fingertips through the hair on his chest, lifting the chain from his dog tags in her fingers. Smiling, she allowed the tags to slide back and forth before flipping them over her fingers.. She watched him reach his free arm out to hit the snooze. He missed, fumbling for the clock. "Allow me," she sighed heavily, rising to her elbow from the warmth of their bed. She stretched across him in search of the clock.  
  
"I'm off... after the meeting with Hawk." He reminded her, deftly catching her hand in his as she hit the snooze button. He rolled her over to her back. "I have to fly into DC with him this morning and we should be back in time for dinner.... and, I'm taking you away for the weekend, Mrs. Faireborn," he winked suggestively, tracing his fingers over her jaw, tilting her face up to his.   
  
"Mmm....and where are we going?" She wrapped her arms around his neck, luring him closer.  
  
"That milady is a surprise," he chuckled, kissing the tip of her nose. Their phone ringing interrupted the moment.  
  
"Dash?" She groaned in protest.  
  
He winced, glancing over to the nightstand. "I better see who it is," he pushed himself up from the bed so that his feet were planted on the floor. "Hello," he answered their private line. She kneeled behind him, draping her forearms across his broad shoulders to balance herself.  
  
"Uh...Hawk," Dash straightened up, giving him his undivided attention. Feeling the bed shift behind him, he caught himself, placing his hand behind him. A side-glance over his shoulder brought his eyes to her as she crawled from the bed and stood with her bare back to him. His breath caught in his chest, watching her don her robe before turning back to face him.   
  
"I'll get your breakfast," she whispered, running her hand over his shoulder.  
  
"Flint." Hawk's voice summoned his attention.   
  
"Yes Sir..."   
  
"Meet me on the tarmac in 30, our meeting just got moved up and I want to make sure we're at the Senator's office on time. We can't afford to miss this meeting," Hawk grumbled, dropping the phone into the cradle.  
  
Dash sprang to his feet, switching the phone off as he raced for the shower.  
  
"Dash?" Allie poked her head into the room, checking to see if he was coming to the table. Hers eyes widened in wonder at his sudden rush.   
  
"I'm sorry, honey. I've got to be on the tarmac in 30. Can you grab a pair of my BDUs out for me, please?" He ducked into the bathroom.  
  
"Sure," she shrugged, making her way over to his dresser. She opened the drawers, pulling forth his clothes before stooping down to his footlocker for the rest of his holster and sidearm.  
  
*****  
  
She was setting his uniform down across their bed when he came out of the bathroom. A towel firmly knotted about his waist while another was draped across his shoulders. She slowly shook her head, smirking humorously at the sight of him, vigorously brushing the towel over his hair.   
  
"I'll call you after the meeting.... once we're ready to take off," he tossed the towels aside, quickly slipping into his clothes. "You ok?" He noticed sadness in her eyes as she reached for his beret, handing it to him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just sorry to see you rushing off again."  
  
"Pack a bag for the weekend," he smirked, holding her hand as he took the beret from her. He walked to the mirror, adjusting his beret into place before straightening the seams of his uniform and buckling his belt. He brought his right leg up, resting his boot on edge of the bed to quickly polish a bit of dirt from it. Standing up to his full height, he palmed his service revolver, examining the gripe and safety before slipping it into its holster.  
  
"Where are we going?" Her face lit up with anticipation, wrapping her arms around his torso from behind. Her hands, sliding along his chest, she felt his hands clasping hers, drawing them out.  
  
"That's a surprise," he grinned mischievously, swinging her around to face him.   
  
"Hmmm? I like surprises," she stood tiptoe to him, feeling his hands pulling her closer.  
  
"I know...why don't you get some sleep and enjoy your day off?" He tried to brush a light kiss over her lips only to feel her nip his lower lip playfully with her teeth. A low growl was his response as he kissed her soundly before stepping back from her.  
  
"Dash?" She pouted, grabbing a hold of his arm.  
  
"We're out of here as soon as I get back...I promise," he caressed her cheek with his hand, tracing his thumb back over her jaw.  
  
She raised a brow, questioning him.  
  
"Get some sleep," he pulled her back to him, running his hands over her back to rest over her bottom. "I'll call you before we leave to make sure you're ready. Clutch said he'd make sure my mustang wasn't blocked in the garage."  
  
"Clutch knows... and you won't tell me where you're taking me?" She glared incredulously back at him.  
  
"He knows he better have that car out and ready for us or else," he winked. "Now, back to bed," he squeezed her bottom as he kissed her one last time before heading out the door.  
  
*****   
  
Flint hurried through the maze of corridors to reach the tarmac. Checking his wrist COM, he noticed the time and double-timed it, running past Beach Head's desk.  
  
"Slow down, YAHOO," the ranger snapped, raising his head from the reports he was documenting. "Oh..." He caught Flint's annoyed expression.  
  
"Where's Hawk?" Flint growled, straightening up to his full height.  
  
"Out on the tarmac..." Beach Head mirrored him, straightening himself up at his desk.  
  
"How long?" Flint approached the security doors, punching up the code to unlock them.  
  
"He just got here. You're still waiting for Mainframe."  
  
"Why?" Flint frowned, pondering why the sudden addition of Mainframe to the crew.  
  
"Dunno...when ya due back?"  
  
"Later...check with Duke if you run into any problems. He's taking my watch," Flint called over his shoulder, walking through the doors. He noticed Hawk pacing the edge of the tarmac.  
  
"About time you got here, Flint," Hawk scowled, checking his watch. "We're waiting for Mainframe."  
  
"Sorry, sir," Flint stood, delivering a crisp salute. He spotted Mainframe approaching out of the corner of his eye. "Why's Mainframe going with us?" He questioned, dropping his hand down to his side.  
  
"He's meeting with the lab tech to go over the next stage of upgrades for the wrist COMs," Hawk clapped Flint over the shoulder. "You know Duke could have handled this, son."  
  
"Yes, but, it's still my responsibility," Flint reasoned, falling into step beside Hawk as they walked towards the Tomahawk. They watched the crew scurrying out from under the rotors. "Wild Bill's flying us into DC. He'll stay with the Tomahawk while we meet with the senator."  
  
"Good call," Hawk yelled, ducking under the rotors as the engines revved up.   
  
The three men climbed aboard with Flint taking the copilots seat beside Wild Bill.   
  
"Howdy partner, its' been a while," Wild Bill tipped his head towards Flint, passing him a set of headphones.   
  
"Yeah, it has Bill," Flint nodded back, accepting the proffered headphones. "Did you radio control with our flight plan?"  
  
"Yep, we jus' gotta git this here bird off the ground," he grinned, reaching to his overhead console. "Fasten yer seatbelts, gentlemen."  
  
"Tomahawk 690 to control, permission to take off," Flint adjusted the radio mic attached to his headphones.  
  
"Roger that, you're clear Tomahawk 690," Daemon responded as Flint turned back towards Mainframe.  
  
"I put him on the console while Firewall runs more tests," Mainframe shifted uncomfortably in his seat, opening up his laptop. He handed a file to Hawk.  
  
"Tests on what?" Flint snarled, yanking his headphones off while narrowing his eyes on the computer specialist. He hated being the last to know. Mainframe hadn't mentioned any problems to him.  
  
"Flint, stand down," Hawk raised a hand as he scanned the top page of the report. "Lifeline found a glitch in one of the wrist COMs." He scowled, closing the file.  
  
"And you didn't tell me," he fixed his stare on Mainframe. "You said this stage of the upgrades were complete."  
  
"It's probably nothing but a software glitch," the computer specialist shrugged, taking the file back from Hawk. He set it down next to him with the cover open. "He found it after doing the girls physicals. One of the girls came up anemic and the COM should have compensated it. I'm running checks now and I have the lab guys waiting for me when we arrive. I'll get it straight." He emphasized, focusing his full attention on his laptop's screen.  
  
"Which of the girls?" Flint growled, biting the inside of his lip. Mainframe glanced up to see the fixed snarl.  
  
"Lady Jaye," Hawk raised his voice, interrupting the warrant officer before he could say another word. "We're going to be late gentleman, now I suggest you get this bird off the ground."   
  
"We're not through with this by a long shot, Mainframe," Flint grumbled, placing his headphones back in place. "Not by a long shot," he fumed, wondering why Allie hadn't mentioned it to him last night or this morning. "Wait, she's always been slightly anemic," he shrugged, suppressing the niggling in the back of his mind. "You're worried over nothing Dash," he told himself pulling back on the yoke to lift the Tomahawk into the air.   
  
"Mainframe, make sure you check in with Firewall and Daemon periodically," Flint grumbled, steadying the Tomahawk. He focused on the controls, following Wild Bill's lead. He'd follow up later with Mainframe and the others to make sure there weren't any more surprises.  
  
*****   
  
"1...1000...2...1000....3....1000....1....1...1000...2...1000...3...1000...2...." She counted, inhaling as she stretched.   
  
"Hey, Jaye!" Scarlett leaned in the door. "I was going to town...want to come along?"  
  
Exhaling a deep cleansing breath, she stood slowly to greet her. "Not today Shana, I've got some packing to do."  
  
"Packing?" Alarm colored Scarlett's face.  
  
"Dash is taking me away for a few days," Lady Jaye smiled, her face beaming with anticipation.  
  
"How did you manage that?" Scarlett stared back with a mixture of wonder and envy. "No one's been getting any time off lately."  
  
"Tell me about it," Lady Jaye groaned, taking a seat at the weight machine. "Shana, can you set it to 150, please?" She nodded to the weighted bars as she place her feet against the pedal to push.  
  
"Yeah," Scarlett set the pin in place. "Go..."  
  
"Thanks...I'm not sure how it went down. Dash said Duke was taking his watch."  
  
"Taking his watch?" Her eyes widened. "He never passes off his watch off to anyone."  
  
"I'm...not...look...ing....a gift horse in the mouth," she pushed her legs through the first rep. "We haven't had leave together in months." She complained, feeling the burn from the weights.  
  
"I'll let you go...have fun," Scarlett smirked humorously, stepping away from the machine. "And Allie..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"If he goes to check a single message, beam him upside that thick skull of his," she winked, walking off.  
  
"Mmm hmm," she stifled a chuckle, releasing the pressure from her legs.   
  
ping...ping...ping  
  
"What the---" Lady Jaye scowled, studying her wrist COM.  
  
"What's the matter?" Scarlett halted in her step, glancing at the puzzled expression on Lady Jaye's face.  
  
"It's my wrist COM...again...Lifeline found a glitch in it and Daemon's playing with it from the control center." She groaned, reaching for her water bottle.  
  
"I thought those things were straightened out."  
  
"Most are...mine appears to be the exception. I guess this will have to wait," she gestured to the workout area, stretching as she stood. "I have to find Daemon and make sure he gets this straightened out before we leave."  
  
"Leave the COM...you're on leave," Scarlett grabbed her arm, pulling her around to face her. "You got the leave. Nothing's going on and Duke...Stalker...and I can handle anything that goes down UNTIL you return." Lady Jaye hesitated, searching for a valid argument. "Allie...take the time and enjoy life for a few days. You're not likely to get another chance for awhile..."  
  
"You're right," she reluctantly agreed. "Look...I've got to find Daemon. I'll catch you later.  
  
"Allie...leave the COM." Scarlett yelled out from the door, watching as she turned down the corridor leading to the control center.  
  
*****   
"All things considered...I'd say things went rather well for a change," Hawk rocked back on his heels with his hands tucked in his pockets, surveying the crews on the tarmac. "Did you call her?" He suppressed a chuckle, watching his XO pacing before him. "Flint...Flint?"  
  
"Sorry, Sir, things did go rather well," Flint replied, impatiently clenching his fists tight. "What is taking them so long?"   
  
"I asked if you called her," Hawk repeated, catching Flint's uneasy hesitation. "There's a trick to staying together in the military you know..."  
  
"Ah..sir?" Flint stared back, unsure where this was leading.  
  
"They're going to be awhile," he nodded towards the crew. "You know its not that easy balancing a married life in the military these days...you're both running in opposite directions."  
  
"Sir?" He donned a poker face, unreadable.   
  
"You're doing a fine job don't misunderstand," Hawk grinned, removing two cigars from his inside jacket pocket. He extended his hand, offering one to Flint who hesitated slightly before accepting it. "A habit my wife wishes I'd quit," Hawk mused, cutting the end of his with a small cutter from his key ring. Lighting it, he inhaled, slowly as he watch his warrant officer. "You've got a wonderful wife...a..."  
  
"Sir..."  
  
"Let me finish, son," he settled back, taking a seat while gesturing to the seat across from him for Flint to sit. The observation room was empty. "As I was saying.... married life in general is tough as hell...tougher when you're both in the military and under the amount of pressure we deal with on a daily basis. I'll admit...I wasn't too sure whether turning a blind eye to the two of you was one of my brighter ideas but..." he grinned smugly, "it made sense at the time. You have the perfect wife for you...I said for you," he suppressed an urge to laugh out loud, recalling some of their finer moments. A picture of Flint sprawled out on the ground after she'd decked him upon Scarlett and Snake Eyes return from the dead immediately came to mind. "The two of you balance each other naturally but that still requires effort to maintain."  
  
Flint shifted uncomfortably in his seat, drumming his fingers on the arms of the chair as he leaned forward.  
  
"You're doing a damn fine job for me and I appreciate it but you need to relax a bit...you're too intense, Dash. If you don't find the time now, you'll regret it later. I don't want to see it come down to that."  
  
"With all due respect sir, we're fine." Flint raised his eyes to meet Hawks.  
  
"Are you? I pulled all the mission logs since we reactivated and the two of you haven't taken leave together once. Standing order warrant officer...make time. It's fine to be the bright and shining star but even stars fizzle out eventually and what would you find when you're time is done...a lot of missed opportunities."  
  
Unable to find a valid argument, Flint leaned back in his seat, looking out towards the tarmac.  
  
"It's all a balancing act, son...a well orchestrated balancing act."  
  
"Hawk," he leaned forward to respond. "Thanks," the sound of approaching footsteps interrupted them as Flint sat back.   
  
"Mainframe, did you get the COM situation resolved?"  
  
"All squared away...Jaye's COM shouldn't cause any more problems for her. I've just got to upgrade its program. The guys goofed," he shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Goofed?" Hawk and Flint each raised a brow.   
  
"How DID they goof?" Hawk narrowed his eyes on Mainframe, signaling Flint to remain silent. "Well?"  
  
"Her COM wasn't adjusted for female biochemistry, it was set standard issue. We have the standard issue ones," he held out his wrist, turning it inward. "The female Joes have a different version. Only when we issued them, we didn't anticipate the additional team members. Lady Jaye was out on that reconnaissance mission and..."  
  
"And?" Flint scowled.  
  
"And Daemon handed her the standard version," Mainframe sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. "We were up against a wall, trying to get everyone outfitted. I should have checked the female wrist COMs myself."  
  
"When we get back, you will go over EACH and every COM to make sure we don't have this problem again. Is that clear?" Flint held his voice level and cool while inwardly he was fuming. Mistakes happened but the COMS were the lifelines to the command center, designed to transmit all biofeedback in case of an emergency. They told the command center the status of each and every Joe. If a Joe was wounded, they were the first to know and could triangulate their COM signal to send a medic out.  
  
"Already there...I called ahead to have the women meet me at the lab. I'm pretty sure Lady Jaye's the only one with the COM problem. Daemon has her COM...it went off."  
  
"Went off?" Flint raised a brow.   
  
"Flint, I'm sure Mainframe will rectify the situation as soon as we return." Hawk interjected. "We're all overworked. Go call Lady Jaye, it looks like we're ready," he nodded to Wild Bill, approaching the observation room.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute. I told her I'd call when we were headed back," he scanned the area for a phone, pausing in his step to look back at Mainframe. "How long will it take to get her COM link repaired?"   
  
"Not long...I'm actually going to reissue this new one," he tapped his bag. "It the latest model...far more attuned to our computer relay system."  
  
"Flint grab Lady Jaye and take your leave when we get back. The COM can wait...neither of you are on for the next 48 hours," Hawk stated, firmly.   
  
"Yes sir," he cast a lopsided grin walking off to the phone.   
  
"What's that all about?" Mainframe caught a matching grin on Hawk's face.  
  
"Just some words of wisdom..." 


End file.
